The Boy I Love
by TheRandomChocolate
Summary: It is the last day of High School, yet Sumire still has not confessed to the boy she loves. What will happen? SxK MxN HxR


**This is a One Shot. Please read and comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**The Boy I Love**

I was in the toilet, my skirt on and sitting, tears flooding as the old memories started to pour and fill my brain. Why? Why can't he ever notice? And why can't my damn stupid brain seem to work whenever I get closer to him. Why does my heart thump like the thunderous drums? Why? So many 'why's, it annoys me. Argh, I'm so irritated with myself. I sniffed quietly, almost pleased that I was being the normal irritated-self again. But how can I get back to class? I'll be such an embarrassment. I can't get back out there no matter how much I'm desperate to see him and even if it will be my last day to ever see him.

I am Sumire Shouda, 18 years old. Today is my last day of high school, meaning that I might not be able to see my friends again.

I cried harder than ever now. I don't give a shit to what others think, I just want him to notice me. All he does is chat to his friends as if there wasn't a single thing wrong about this crazy world full of crazy beings, or to be precise, this crazy universe! I hear footsteps. Obviously not him, he certainly would not go to the girl's toilet just to see me.

"Permy!" I grunted at this familiar voice. The last person I wanted to see in fact. She's always so lucky. I really don't get what's so attractive about her, but you know, even though I really hate to admit this, she sure is a great friend. But she seriously needs to go to the doctors more often. Seriously, I swear her brain is the size of a pea! "Permy, are you in there?"

"What do you think?" I replied harshly to her. Mikan Sakura, one of the most popular girls stood outside the toilet where I sat. What does she care? Gaining her popularity again, is it?

"Permy, everybody is worried about you!" I sniffed some more again. As if everybody was really worried about me. They probably think I was some burden in their lives, including the so-called angelic Mikan.

Okay, I admit I envy Mikan. From the very start I met her, I knew she was a worthy rival despite her clumsiness and dense personality. She even won against me when it came to love. Natsume Hyuuga is the king of fame and hotness at our school. I used to be the president of 'Natsume and Ruka Fan Club'. Oh, did I forget to tell you that Ruka Nogi is Natsume's best friend and so cute!? Anyway, after Mikan became Natsume's girlfriend and Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend became Ruka's girlfriend, I quit being the president of the fan club. Ever since then have I realised my feelings for this one boy. The boy who I used to spend more time with than ever when he entered this school, the boy who once refused to smile, the boy who makes my heart beat faster than anyone I know including Natsume, the boy who I love the most.

Mikan started to knock on the door. "Come out Permy! It's your last day and we are all going to miss you very much!"

"Shut up!" I murmured. I wanted Mikan to hear this, yet I didn't. It's sort of confusing and I don't get even it myself. I heard even more footsteps and the door creaking open.

"Sumire! Please come out!"

"Sumire, what's the matter?" Anna and Nonoko were now here, asking these questions in such an innocent way that it annoyed me to death. I frowned to myself. What's the matter? You want to know? My life's a misery! That's what! And there's no way I'm going to come out! I'm just going to run away from this horrible world like a coward! Coward? I paused at my thought. Yes, you are probably thinking that it's weird having a conversation to myself with my brain. In fact I bet you anything that you'd do it more often than you realise.

Coward. I thought of that word all over again. Me, a coward? No way! I know recalled the words that I told him when we were younger, to the boy I love. How I said he can't just keep running away from everything. And right now, this is what I'm doing. I hate being a hypocrite, but I guess it can't be helped 'cause this is the only way to make sure my heart doesn't break.

"Sumire! Please come out! Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsume, Mochu and even Natsume wants to see you!" Natsume? Yeah right! But now I recalled at the names which Nonoko had said and now froze from shock. Him? No way! My body started to react on its own. No! Stop my stupid damn body, stop!

"Sumire, you finally came out!" Mikan smiled and hugged me tight. I realised Mikan had actually called me by my real name. I couldn't help grinning at the idiot who stood before me.

"Ah, Sumire! You better now?" A pink-haired girl smiled sheepishly and hugged me. I smiled back at Anna.

"Hey Sumire! Let's get back." Nonoko said softly as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I feel better." I announced as the two idiots, Mikan and Anna cheered while Nonoko giggled. I walked back to class with the three friends, trying to be as confident as ever.

"SUPRISE!" I stared around the classroom. Balloons and banners were to be seen all over the place. They had all been waiting for me so that we could celebrate together. I now felt guilty.

"Sumire, you're okay?" I glared at Yuu.

"'Cause I am!" The boy and his best friend, Kitsume and Mochu walked towards me. I tried to ignore my heart which was pounding faster than ever. It's him!

"You don't look to well!" The boy who I loved stood before me, giving me a goofy grin. I tried to frown, but I could tell my face was getting paler. The boy now put his hand on my forehead. Wha- what was he doing? What the heck?

"Get away from me you pervert!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Wha-what am I saying? It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong to me. All he did was touch my forehead! Now everyone was staring at us. And now I'm crying. Why? Why do I have to be so stupid? It's not like me! I found myself slapping him on the cheek and start to run for it! I'm being a coward but this is the only way to escape for this humiliation. I ran to my bedroom which I would never see again from this day on. I just cried. Cried out the sorrow and sadness within me.

Then I felt something warm around me. Something comforting. He gazed into my eyes, grinned though I could see a mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes. Why did he come for me? My heart was pounding again. He embraced me. I could hear him breathing. He really was good-looking. I felt so dazed by the sight of him holding me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I dunno what came into my head." I was now at the level where I could burst any second. He gazed at me now, his eyes sort of cool and trying to understand me. "I don't know why. I don't even get why I have to be so in love with you, Koko!" I froze and realised what I said. He was now leaning towards me, Koko. He lips brushed against mine lightly and then pressed forcefully. I couldn't breathe! Koko, my Koko. I cried. I had been waiting this for so long and now I could finally enjoy it. But I wondered if this was the end for us.

"Sumire, I love you too. Thank you for everything!" I heart felt so light now. I hugged Koko, never wanting to let go! He hugged me back, he too never wanting to let go of me.


End file.
